


You're Still One Of Us

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Who the fuck cared about what Bruce Wayne thought? When Dick looked at you like that, smoldering anger and disappointed on his gorgeous face, it made you want to punch yourself.---Jason speaks to Dick before leaving GothamAfter RHATO Rebirth #25





	You're Still One Of Us

“Someone’s following us.” Jason gritts out.

 

Roy had repaired his wounds as best he could for now and they were heading out of Gotham to god knows where.

 

“Who the hell could have tracked-”

 

“Shh!” Jason heard static on his com-link and then voices.

 

“Jason stop!”

 

“Todd, don’t you dare move!”

 

It was the Replacement and the Demon Brat.  Of course it was.

 

He’d definitely broken com-link with the bats.  Tim must have hacked it somehow, that smartass.

 

“Both of you shut up and stop following me!”

 

“Like THAT’ll get us to stop.” Tim sassed.

 

“You’ll taste my blade when I get over there!” Damian answered.

 

On Jason’s screen in his helmet he could tell their locations, and they were keeping pace behind Roy and him.

 

“You kids need to fucking go and leave the fighting between me and the old man!” Jason stated as he jumped another rooftop.

 

“Not on your life!” Damian roared.

 

“What happened Jason?!  I thought you’d changed!  I thought-”

 

“Well you thought wrong you brats!  Get out of here! Leave me alone!”

 

He tried to press a few buttons on his com to turn it off but within seconds they were back on and dogging him to stop again.

 

The brats have always been persistent.

 

“Damian, Tim, I’ve got this.  Go home.”

 

Fuck.  FUCK!

 

It was Dick.  

 

Out of all of the people he didn’t want to see he was numero uno.

 

Another light was in pursuit but he was coming fast.  He must be using his glider.

 

He passed Tim and Damian’s signals easily and was catching up to them fast.

 

“But we-”

 

“I will not-”

 

“TURN OFF YOUR COMS AND GO HOME NOW!  I’LL HANDLE THIS!” Dick yelled.

 

Jason could count on one hand how often he’d heard Dick sound that demanding, and he’d never heard him yell at the brats like that.

 

It must have worked because the  two stopped their pursuit. They didn’t retreat but the further away Jason got the further their lights were until they vanished from the radar.

 

The coms cut as Damian and Tim argued and Jason grit his teeth.

 

Dick was keeping pace now, purposefully waiting until they got to the outskirts of town before he reached him.

 

“Dick’s in pursuit….” Jason told Roy in a low voice.

 

Roy just nods his head and eyes Jason with a serious look.

 

Stopping in the forest a few miles from Gotham Jason pauses, “Go on ahead.”

 

Roy looks like he wants to say a million things but then sighs, “Don’t take too long.  If the Bat catches up who knows what’ll happen.”

 

“Thanks man.  I owe you.” Jason tells him.  They grip arms for a moment before Roy takes off.

 

And then Dick’s there, coming out of the brush.

 

He looked mad, tensed to fight but trying to hold back.  

  

Who the fuck cared about what Bruce Wayne thought? When Dick looked at you like that, smoldering anger and disappointed on his gorgeous face, it made you want to punch yourself.

 

There was a moment of silence before Jason said, “You’re not supposed to be in Gotham.”

 

“I came as soon as I heard… or rather saw.” Dick said.

 

“Then there’s really nothing to talk about right?” Jason sneered, “Have you come to take me away?  Put me in Arkham? What do you want Dick?!”

 

“I want to know why you did it.” Dick told him, taking a step forward and then another, “You know Bruce doesn’t allow killing.  You know **_I_ ** don’t approve of killing, so why?”

 

Now they were only a few feet away from each other.  Dick strips his own mask off and those glossy clear blue eyes have him heartbroken already, “I thought you wanted to be a part of this family.  I thought you wanted **_us_ ** to work.  So why?”

 

Jason stood his ground, chin up, and defiant, “Like you care.  How could **_you_ ** ever understand?”

 

Dick shook his head and slowly reached for his helmet.  He held his breath as Dick unlatched it and pulled it off.

 

His eyes crinkled in pity as he saw the wounds on Jason’s face.  The bruises and cuts Bruce had given him, “Tell me what’s going on.  I can help you.”

 

This time Jason took a step back, he would never-could never- bring him down to his level, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I did it because I wanted to.”

 

Anger flashed in Dicks eyes, “So this was all- what?  A game to you? What about your family? What about me?  Were you just playing with me?!”

 

Jason didn’t answer and Dick stepped into his space once more, throwing Jason’s helmet onto the ground, “Say something!  I **_know_ ** that’s not true so why are you being like this?!  Jason **_talk_ ** to me please!  Why did you kill Penguin?!”

 

“Does it fucking matter why I did it?!  I did it and that’s it! I killed him! I don’t belong here anymore.  Just leave me the fuck alone!” Jason shouted into Dick’s face. Dick didn’t move, defiant as ever.

 

Dick took a deep breath and let it out and then as he stared into Jason’s eyes with searing intensity as he whispered out his next words, “I’ve killed before.”

 

Jason’s eyes widened in shock and then narrowed, “The hell are you talking about?”

 

“I killed the Joker once.” Dick saw all of the emotions cross Jason’s face, unable to hold back his reaction, confusion, sadness, frustration, anger.

 

“Don’t fuck with me, Dick.” He growled out, he tried to step away again but Dick grabbed onto his wrist hard.

 

“I’m not.” Dick stated, “Bruce revived him after I’d killed him.”

 

Jason could see the emotions rolling through Dick’s body.  He knew how Dick was, it must have been so hard to speak about, but he was speaking of it here with him.

 

“He’d killed you, Jason.  He hurt Babs… then he said he killed Tim too and I just…” Jason could see the tears forming in Dick’s eyes, “I lost control of myself.”

 

“Dick...” Jason whispered, he pulled him to him close and buried his face in his chest, “Fuck… Holy Fuck…”

 

How could Bruce have allowed that to happen to the golden boy?  Dick was… Dick was better than all of them.

 

“Come back with me.” Dick says, “As long as you admit that what you did was wrong he’ll let you come back.  Tim, Damian, me… we want you here. You’re our **_family_ **.  We’ll fight for you to stay.  To hell what Bruce says.”

 

Jason crushes Dick to his chest as if to feel the reality in his form, it felt good, warm, perfect, “Idiot.”

 

‘What if I’m not sorry?  What if I meant it? Then what?’ he wanted to say it but he didn’t, at least for Dick’s sake, he didn’t.

 

Maybe one day he'll tell him why he did it.  But the wound was just too fresh for him right now.

 

Dick clutches onto him harder, “Don’t leave.  You’re one of us. When I was in Spyral you helped the family through my death, Tim, Babs, Alfred, you helped Bruce bring Damian back to life.  You belong here just as much as any of us!”

 

Dick looks like he wants to scream some more but Jason leans in and locks their lips together.  He kisses him breathless.

 

“It’s time to go.  Batman is in pursuit 10 minutes out!” He hears Roy in his com as a helicopter soars above.  A rope ladder drops down.

 

He pulls away from Dick.  Dick can see that he has already made up his mind as Jason tells him with the utmost sincerity, the type that you hardly ever see from Jason since he's always covering himself with a veil of sarcasm, “Thank you.”

 

Dick shakes his head as Jason grabs the ladder and he starts ascending, “It’s okay.  Roy’s got my back.”

 

“Tell Roy he’s gonna get a piece of my mind next time I see him.” Dick grumbles, “You both are such assholes!”

 

Jason chuckles at that, “Sure thing, Goldie.”

 

As he flies up and away the whooshing of the helicopter blades is all he can hear but Jason sees the torn emotion in every limb of Dick’s body as he lets him get away.

 

And then he sees it.  It’s subtle but he swears he see’s Dick’s lips move to mouth out, ‘I love you’.

 

He’s taken aback for a moment, after everything he’s done, everything that’s happened, Dick could still love him?

 

What an idiot.  What a complete fool.  

 

He smirks as he mouths the words back.


End file.
